undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ailim Halib (Rocks)
Al Halib is a main character in Hope On The Rocks. Pre-Apocalypse Waynesburg Before the outbreak, Al had worked at a grocery store in Waynesburg for a couple of years. Then, after winning the lottery, he quit and began living his life with booze, women and whatever he wanted. Eventually, he met a girl who became his girlfriend. They dated for three years before Al bought the ring. However, his girlfriend died before he could propose. Broken, Al locked himself in his apartment. Post-Apocalypse Al slept through the first days of the apocalypse, but was eventually found by Miles, Chad and Odin. After explaining the situation, Al was welcomed into the group, located at The Rocks, a bar. At one point where Al and Texas were alone in the bar, they got a call over the radio. A man called Gavin Cart told about Waynesburg Refugee Camp. However, Al and Texas decided to keep this conversation for themselves. Eventually, the rest of the group found out when Gavin Cart called them again. Along with Miles, Chad and Odin, Al leaves the bar to find the refugee camp. They stumbled upon an office building with the two survivors, Ridley and Esther, inside. Bringing those two along, they are found by a member of Rogersville. The man, William, takes them with him. Al, Miles, Ridley and Esther get settled in, while Odin and Chad leave to get the people at the bar. When out shopping, Lillian Wellborn and Al ends up in a discussion, where Ellis steps in. Al and Ellis end up together quickly after. After living in Rogersville for a while, Al discovers John Sheen stealing from Lillian Wellborn. When going to Sylvest with John, he also discovers that Sylvest is going to kill John for stealing. Not accepting that punishment, Al steps up for John, but is taken prisoner by Sylvest, and set to be killed. Eventually, Al is saved by Kerri Mavis, who shoots Sylvest moments before he was going to shoot Al. At Tom Malibue's bar, Al and Ellis hear about Axel's unethical businesses and decide to go and check it out. After finding several women tied up in Axel's warehouse, Axel bribes them. After Odin's death, Chad is kicked out of Rogersville. While most of the others leave, Al and Ellis decide to stay in Rogersville. As Rogersville gets overrun, Al and Timmy find themselves as some of the only survivors left, with Ellis being a casualty. Al and Timmy are in a group of survivors, and are out scavenging. While doing this, they discover Chad's group and bring them back to the basement under the main hall. The group go to Leonardo Harbor where Al is looting a house with Miles and Texas. Here he is bit, and out of mercy, Texas shoots him. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies *Lukka Gray (mercy) *Harrison Wilde (mercy) Death Killed by *Zombie *Texas Starr After Al was bit and unable to safe, Texas shot him to prevent him from reanimating. Centric Issues Hope On The Rocks *106, For The Best *204; Rogersville, Pennsylvania *210, Fifteen Dollars *306, Sacrifice *314, Harlotry *615, The Fall of Rogersville *701, Three Months Ago *721; It Never Ends, Part 1 Trivia *Al had a total of 8 centric issues and appeared in 31 issues. *Al has met all of the main characters, except Daniel. Appearances Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Characters Category:Characters